I'll find you somewhere
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS, Songfic sur une "Somewhere" de Within Temptation, POV Bellatrix, BellaxVoldemort. Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer cette fic, venez lire !


**Résumé : Cette songfic m'est venue à l'esprit dans ma voiture, alors que j'écoutais « Somewhere » de Within Temptation (magnifique chanson, je recommande :p). Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais l'image du pairing BellaxVoldemort m'est venue à l'esprit. J'ai trouvé ça totalement décalé par rapport à la chanson et c'est justement ce qui m'a décidé à écrire cette fic ^^ Donc songfic, OS, POV Bellatrix Lestrange, BellaxVoldy.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling.**

**Je marche toujours sur des œufs pour l'instant quand j'écris sur l'univers HP… La peur de mécontenter les fans, les purs, les durs, les tatoués ? ^^ Oui, je crois bien que c'est ça. Et trop peur de sortir du contexte où du caractère des personnages et d'être complètement incohérente… Remarques constructives bienvenues =)**

**oooOOOooo**

Je les avais regardé se tordre de douleur sur le sol, refusant d'implorer ma pitié alors qu'ils étaient déjà aux portes de la folie. Frank et Alice Londubat. Ma douleur décuplant ma haine, je leur avait jeté le sortilège Doloris, encore, encore et encore… Et mon hurlement de désespoir s'était transformé en un rire dément. Ma raison se noyait. J'étais perdue.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my scream ?_

Vous aviez été vaincu. Par l'horrible engeance d'une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît. La rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à moi sans que je parvienne à y croire. Comment un bébé aurait-il pu vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? J'avais d'abord cru à un test et je m'étais rattachée à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Oui, c'était un test pour éprouver notre fidélité à nous autres, les Mangemorts. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Mais je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence. Vous n'aviez rappelé aucun de nous auprès de vous et le fils Potter avait survécu. Votre chute était donc bien réelle.

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_Cause one thing is for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

Et pourtant… Mon corps, mon esprit, mon être tout entier se refusait à cette idée et un espoir fou naquit en moi, qui se transforma bientôt en certitude : vous n'étiez pas mort. Vous n'étiez pas mort et vous alliez revenir, plus fort que jamais, et rappeler auprès de vous les plus fidèles d'entre nous lorsque le moment sera venu. Je ne me doutais pas à quel point cette pensée allait me maintenir en vie durant les années que j'allais passer à Azkaban. Oui, vous étiez là, quelque part au dehors. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Au plus profond de mon cœur, je le sentais.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

C'est pour cela que j'avais torturé les Londubat avant que l'on ne m'envoie à Azkaban. Je souhaitais plus que tout vous prouver ma fidélité en continuant votre œuvre. Oh, bien sûr, ce fut une grande joie pour moi que de m'occuper de ces deux membres de l'Ordre et de les entendre hurler. Mais le faire pour vous n'avait rendu mon plaisir que plus intense. J'avais presque l'impression de vous entendre murmurer à mon oreille et de sentir vos mains sur mon visage, sur mes épaules… A cet instant, j'avais souhaité que ce moment ne finisse jamais…

_Lost in the darkness_

_Try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

Mais le rêve avait pris fin lorsque les sbires du Ministère avaient débarqué. Je fus jetée en prison sans autre forme de procès et malgré ma résistance. Ma seule satisfaction à cette époque résidait dans le fait que ce soit moi et non vous qui était emprisonnée. Pour vous, j'aurais supporté bien pire que la prison. Bien pire… Ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'honneur d'obtenir votre confiance.

_Almost hope you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your love_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

Des Détraqueurs furent postés jour et nuit devant ma cellule et je crus devenir folle. Sans cesse me revenaient en mémoire les pires moments de ma vie et les images de votre chute telle que l'on me l'avait racontée. Le désespoir me gagnait chaque jour un peu plus et je me pris à croire que vous étiez réellement mort, et que votre future renaissance n'était qu'une invention de mon esprit malade. Je passais des heures à caresser la marque sur mon bras, n'attendant que de la sentir frémir à nouveau, n'attendant que votre appel. Je me refusais à penser que vous pourriez ne plus désirer ma présence à vos côtés lorsque vous reviendriez.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

C'est cet espoir que les Détraqueurs n'ont jamais réussi à détruire en moi et qui m'a permis de garder ma raison, en plus de mon don d'occlumens. Car je m'étais persuadée que, même si vous ne pouviez revenir, je réussirais à vous retrouver. Je vous aurais alors imploré de me reprendre à vos côtés et j'aurais servi mieux que jamais vos rêves de grandeur. A l'insu de tout le monde, je m'étais fait cette promesse : celle de vous retrouver à tout prix, où que vous soyez. Dussé-je le faire seule.

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes_

_I need to know_

Les années ont ainsi défilé à Azkaban, ne parvenant pas à me détruire, ne me rendant que plus haineuse du monde extérieur et de tout ce qui n'était pas vous. Et longtemps après, lorsque les murs de la prison ont explosé autour de moi, me libérant enfin de cet endroit, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater de bonheur.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

Enfin, tout ce dont j'avais rêvé se réalisait. J'étais libre et j'allais pouvoir revenir à vos côtés. Et j'étais bien décidée à vous prouver que ni ma dévotion, ni mon amour pour vous n'auraient jamais d'égal.


End file.
